Tudo uma Mentira
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi,Ginny descobre que seu namorado a estava traindo e o pega no ato com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy de todas as pessoas,quais são os sentimentos dela para isso? Exclusivamente os sentimentos de Ginny e sobre sua perspectiva. DM dom/HP sub.Por Favor comente!


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Titulo:** Tudo uma Mentira.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry Potter.

**Advertência **Yaoi e menciona Lemon acontecendo minimamente,traição,dor palavreado fraco menor.

**Beta: **nenhum

**Emparelhamento:** Draco Malfoy dom/Harry Potter sub. Unilateral Harry/Ginny.

**Resumo:**Yaoi,Ginny descobre que seu namorado a estava traindo e o pega no ato com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy de todas as pessoas,quais são os sentimentos dela para isso? Exclusivamente os sentimentos de Ginny e sobre sua perspectiva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**TUDO UMA MENTIRA!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Era uma mentira.

Era uma mentira.

Era uma mentira.

Quando estávamos sentados no lago e ele dizia que me amava.

Quando ele dizia que não podia viver sem mim.

Quando ele dizia que queria esperar para fazermos amor depois de casados porque ele me respeitava acima de tudo.

Mentiras ditas no calor do momento.

Cada palavra,cada toque,cada beijo.

Ginny Wesley nunca se sentiu mais suja em toda sua vida do que vendo aquele cena atroz,de seu namorado o salvador do mundo magico,o eleito dentre vários outros títulos gemendo e se contorcendo completamente nu embaixo do seu arqui-inimigo,o filho de um ex-comensal da morte,Draco Malfoy;como uma puta.

Os dois estavam na sala de aula de feitiços,depois das aulas,a onde ela tinha o desprazer de ter esquecido seu trabalho em baixo da mesa.E até agora nenhum deles havia notado sua presença.

Ginny não consegui se mexer de tão chocada que estava,ela não podia fechar os olhos ou mesmo correr,enquanto o sentimento de traição percorria seu sistema juntamente com o ódio e a raiva avassaladora.

Ela não podia acreditar que o seu salvador a tinha traído.

Todo o futuro que ela tinha construído para eles desmoronou em pedaços bem pequenos.A casa amorosa,com uma família grande e seu Harry a amando destruído por essa cena a sua frente.

Ela viu os corpos se moverem um contra o outro em um grande reconhecimento,ela notou como os braços de Malfoy segurava Harry de um modo possessivo e de um jeito que o deixaria seguro enquanto movia seu corpo contra o seu corpo.

Mesmo com a raiva ela podia ver como sensual era essa cena,como opostos que se atraem,como perfeitos eles ficavam juntos.E isso fez seu estomago se embrulhar ainda mais.

"Tão apertado Harry...me sinto tão bem..."

"Tão cheio Dray...Merlin não pare..."

"Ah...ah...ah...Harry...ah...ah...ah"

"Mais rápido Dray...me foda com mais força..."

"Meu Harry...te amo tanto...tanto..."

"Também te amo Draco...mais do que tudo..."

As lagrimas de traição queimavam em seu rosto enquanto seu coração era cortado em mil pedaços,uma mentira o amor que existia entre os dois era uma mentira, contada por alguém em que ela confiou seu coração e no momento em que ela houvia as declarações de amor no meio da paixão a raiva bateu três vezes mais forte do que tudo.

"Como você pode?Você disse que me amava...Que não poderia viver sem mim e eu te confiei o meu coração e é assim que me paga?Transando com Malfoy como uma vagabunda?"

Ela gritou em sua estérica os olhos cheios de lagrimas .Ela viu como os dois amantes olharam para ela chocada,notando pela primeira vez,e a sua presença e a olhou com expressões culpadas. Harry mais do que Malfoy e se ela tivesse alguma coisa a dizer sobre isso Harry realmente se sentia culpado por te-la traído e Draco só estava culpado por ser pego.

"Gin..."

"Não me chame assim,você não tem o direito de me chamar sim mais,como você pode Harry Potter?Como?Eu te amava...Mais do que tudo nesse mundo e você comete uma canalhice dessa comigo."

"Ginny"

"Por que?Por que você fez isso?"Ginny perguntou em desespero ela precisava de um motivo,sera que ela não merecia o seu amor?"Responda a maldita pergunta.

"Ginny"Harry disse sem nenhuma mesão de sair da posição em que estava ele parecia paralisado sem poder se mover."Eu te amo Ginny,realmente te amo...só...só que eu amo Draco mais do que você...Eu...eu sinto muito."

Draco sorriu arrogante com essa declaração.

"Sinta-se honrada Weasley,eu não divido os meus amantes com ninguém mais Harry não queria quebrar seu coração então eu permitir ele continuar seu pequeno namoro,você estar feliz com isso."

"Ginny...Ginny eu sinto muito eu não queria te machucar...sinto muito"Harry falou com a voz em desespero ignorando o que Draco havia dito bem como Ginny.

Draco disse mais alguma coisa mais Ginny não ouviu,a Raiva e o nojo era tanto que parecia ter bloqueado tudo,a não ser a dor que sentia...e ela se esforçou a gritar:

"Não...não sente não...ainda não...Você vai pagar por destruir meu coração Harry Potter ira pagar muito...muito caro."

Ginny encontrou os movimentos de suas pernas e se virou e correu para fora ela correu por Hogwarts sem realmente ver para onde só tinha que se afastar daquela cena que fez seu coração rasgar em pedaços irrecuperáveis.

Com os olhos cheios de lagrimas ela ainda se perguntou porque ele escolheu uma desova de comensal da morte sobre ela,a quanto tempo ela vinha mantendo esse segredo dela e quantas vezes ele tinha sido fodido por ele e depois a beijou..

Esse pensamento foi demais para seu pobre estomago já mau caindo de joelhos ela vomitou tudo o que havia comido no dia as lagrimas de traição ainda escorrendo dos olhos vermelhos que agora possuía um brilho frio.

Ela prometeu a si mesma que faria Harry pagar por toda dor que ela estava sentindo,ela jurou que ele iria ter o coração tão despedaçado como o dela estava nesse momento.

Que ele ia pagar por cada mentira que ele havia lhe contado,cada toque palavra e sentimento que ele tinha plantado em seu coração e o arrancou naquele ato de traição.

Ele iria pagar por toda a mentira.

Toda dor.

Todos os sentimentos despedaçados.

TODOS.

E até que ele sofresse na pele a toda a dor que ela sentia ela não iria descansar ou ela não se chamava Ginny Weasley até porque a vingança de uma mulher traída é sempre a pior que se pode sofrer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **Deuses da onde isso saiu?Não me reconheci nessa ão o que vocês acharam?mandem suas criticas e eu devo continuar?Se sim qual vingança Ginny tinha que desempenhar?.sua opinião sera muito bem vinda. :)


End file.
